


Positive Reinforcement

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Hive [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps John has been taking the wrong approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea short enough to be a 221b for once. I think.

Despite John’s best efforts, Sherlock continues to be ‘a bit not good’ from time to time. More than that, the doctor is tired of the way they dance around each other. Too many long looks, lingering touches, breathless moments of ‘ _almost_ ’ during cases. Captain Watson has had quite enough; he’s just not quite sure exactly _how_ to move past the damage “I’m married to my work” and “I’m not gay” has caused. Then, one day, he walks past a shop and he knows exactly how to kill two birds with one stone. The detective isn’t even home when John returns to 221B, and he lays out his purchase on Sherlock’s bed.

The next morning, he’s woken with an exuberant “Case, John!”, and he barely has time to get dressed before they’re out the door. But he does remember to pocket the little accessory before he leaves his room. Neither of them act any different on the way to the crime scene, and the doctor can’t help but wonder if his unspoken request (demand?) was followed or ignored. They’re only at the crime scene for two minutes before Sherlock is unreasonably rude, and John hits the ON button he’s been thumbing in his pocket since they’ve arrived. The normally graceful detective suddenly stumbles mid-flounce.

Lestrade looks concerned. Sherlock flushes. John beams.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I actually did it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/97404921793/positive-reinforcement)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
